Battle for Mobius
by InfinitiveEvil101
Summary: A fight on Mobius between Sonic & Co. and the big Egghead himself. Chapter 15 Up! Shadamy fic. Final battle with Eggman and a little sweet and sour moments in the mix. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is being told from Amy's point of view...

First Time

Just once I'd like to see Mobius as the great spectacle everyone claims it to be. When I gaze into the sky above and actually be able to see it, to breathe in its air. How I wished things were back to the way it used to be. Wishing was never enough.

Everything was banefully destroyed. Cities collapsed on the hour of each day. Innocents were left without homes or even their families and often took for the worst. The air that dominated the sky could no longer be inhaled without some poor animal exhaling a smoke ring. Decay so pungent it could make your nose bleed...this was not the Mobius I knew.

Only one vile being could've done all this and it was none other than Eggman. The bald, huge, red-nosed humanoid that has terrorized me and my friends for years has declared an all-our war against us. He threatens to annilate everyone on Mobius and replace us with robots that will serve under his rule.

Yet there is still hope. The only blue that can be visible above, even when it's nightfall. His gorgeous, spiky hair and that egocentric attitude-my hero, Sonic.

As Cream, Cheese and I were in they city alone, we had to defend ourselves against the hoard of robots that dominated it. My weapon of choice was always the Piko Piko hammer and the way I'd flung it around without breaking a sweat you'd think I'd be wiped. Not this girl.

Cream and Cheese learned a few tricks of thier own from Tails, along with the ability to twirl those long, floppy ears of hers fast enough to take flight.

"Take that!" I cried out while bashing in the head of one of those stupid tin cans.

Cheese came up from behind me and rammed head first into it (I think it wa a little to hard though...) and broke it.

"Good job, Cheese!" I praised. Cheese grinned.

"AMY!" the shrill voice of Cream caught my ear.

"I'm comin' just hang...WHAAA!" I was cut off from my words.

Another dumb clunker had me in his arms and was squeezing the life out of me. I couldn't even think about breathing-everytime I did nothing happened. When I raised my mallet up to whack my assailiant I felt heat graze my hand. The pain was so unbearable I had to let go. There was nothing left for me to do.

I turned my head just enough to where I could see a figure out of the corner of my eye. I recognized that spikey mane immediately.

"S-Sonic?" I strained, still having trouble breathing.

Neon red eyes glowed in the darkness. It hadn't been that long since I saw them. Sonic wasn't there in the distance to save me.

"No...not you again...Sonic...-" I was then silenced by a vicious push of my backside. My vision was dull and then turned ebony...

All around me there was nothing. Void. Useless space that could make nothing nor be made into nothing. I couldn't stand it. There was no feeling in my body, no one to answer my call. But regardless of this fact I called out to him anyway.

"Sooooooooonic!" I screamed.

Quiet. Not even my own echo to bring me at ease. It was as if all existence had vanished...or...maybe I had vansihed from existence. Death. It never even crossed my mind.

"It can't be true, not even possible...am I really among the dead?"

"Man, your more annoying than ever Amy." came the most nasal voice in history.

There was no mistaking it. She wasn't dead...she was-On Angel Island.

Most of the areas on the island were snowy during this time, and you couldn't see anything but white in front of you.

"Sonic, come closer please." I cooed.

He in fact did come closer. So I did what I've been waiting to do for so long, kiss him. There was no resistance nor was there a struggle. Gladly he picked me up from the dead snow and carried me away to who knows where.

It didn't matter anyway...for I knew he'd come to me.

A/N: Your opinion matters! It won't be entirely mushy, since Shadow's going to be in this there will be some violence and definitely some mature situations. Keep me going!


	2. BriefingYawn

Chapter 2: Briefing...Yawn

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in my story. I have blended Archie Comics characters with Sega's so don't sue me if things feel out of place.

Day 3

As Tail grows older I notice him maturing at an even faster pace than Sonic. It disturbed me because Sonic was 15 and acted like he was 7, but Tails was 8 and was more like a 20 year old! He's so smart and adorable, the way he thinks all the time. You gotta love 'em!

He called everyone in for an emergency meeting two days later about some new project Eggman was working on. It was supposed to be the most deadly creation at Eggman's disposal and we need to formulate a plan to stop it.

"Everyone listen up! I just got word about the baddest monster Egghead's ever created. He calls it Project: Chaos, and it's a 60 ft tall robot version of himself that'll be powered by Chaos Emeralds. As of now it is not operational due to the fact that he's still building it...and he still needs the 1 Emerald we have. But with his scary intellect and grunt workers it won't stay that way for long."

"Piece of cake!" claims Sonic. "All we gotta do is bust up that robot and-"

"And what?" interrupts Knuckles. "Have Eggman capture us and take the Emerald? You realize that it won't take him long to rebuild the damn thing and kill us all, don't you?"

Sonic growled at Knuckles. "Well maybe you'd like to explain to us how he won't make a fool out of you AGAIN and take the Emerald anyways..."

"Hurrrrrr...Sonic..." he flung his fist near Sonic's face but was stopped by my hand.

"Guys, that's enough! Tails isn't finished." I pushed them apart.

They continued to glare at each other but I just ignored them.

"Sonic," called Tails, grabbing his attention, "we're going to need you to lead the gang into his fortress. You know it better than anyone. There's a twist though, Eggman has hired 3 flunkies to take you guy's out. So your going to have a fight on your hands."

"Who are they? I bet there just three really spruced up robots right?" asked Sonic.

"Nope. I think we're all familiar with Shadow, Rouge...and Big."

Everyone froze. Big? He's on Eggman's side? Off all the friends I'd want on our team it would definitely be him. The name alone speaks for its self-a strong, intimidating factor in victory. Not to mention a gentle creature if not not the most. And just like that he was gone.

"Hmph. I'll deal with Rouge." proclaimed Knuckles. "She and I have a score to settle."

"Then Shadow's mine for the taking!" said Sonic, now psyched.

"What about Big? I don't think we should jump to the conclusion of him being with Eggman just yet."

Tails gave me something chilly in my hand. "Here, Amy. Use this to monitor Big's actions. If he does anything suspicious, your going to have to take him out. Remember, it's him or all of us..."

I wanted to cry but my emotions wouldn't show. I had to be strong in front of Sonic.

"Pardon my asking," whispered Cream, "but who gave you all this information?"

Tails paused. " A little Mongoose named Mina has been spying on Eggman for us. She just recently came into contact with our group. With her nifty abilites Mina has given us everything we need to overthrow Eggman."

_Mina, _I thought, _never heard of her until now..._

It was then I noticed the change of expression in Sonic's face. There was none. He'd adopted Big's face and he stared at Tails mouth as the word _Mina_ came out. I wanted to know more about her, but for now I had a duty to fufill.

My relationship with Sonic would have to wait...

Out of reach (temporarily not from Amy's point of view)

Atop a faint building a figure stood in watch. The figure is feminine as is the voice. She has a phone up to her ear.

"They've taken the bait, sir...yes, I understand...and about that pink hedgehog...alright. Over and out."

Sticking the phone in her pocket, her face was revealed. A lavender colored beauty wearing a vibrant yellow tank top and black shorts. Mina Mongoose.

"Ah, what a marvelous plan. I get my hands on Sonic, get rid of that pesty Amy, and Eggman dominates Mobius. It's a win-win situation."

The swift creature reared up, then lept down the side of the building. She broke out into a run and when she almost lost her footing the mongoose hopped right off it and made a perfect landing.

"And now," stated the lavender lady, changing the sassy in her voice to sweet, "the fun begins!"

A/N: Yes, I know. When do we see fuzzy animals beating the crap out of each other...soon! In fact the next chapter will be fully deticated to violence! Yay! -.


	3. The Snake in the Mongoose

Chapter 3: The Snake in the Mongoose

Note: Just to let you know after this chapter I may not update for a few weeks. I'm going away to a place where computers are the decendants of floor model TV's (my grandma's).

As instructed, Sonic led Knuckles and me to Eggman's Fortress, which was guarded by several robots that we easily took out. Well, that Sonic and Knuckles easily took out. I mostly played defense against them. When the area was cleared, Sonic took us into the fortress and just as predicted by Tails we were ambushed.

"Sonic!" I cried as we split up.

"Amy, hold your ground for a little while and I'll come for you!"

Those words calmed me down enough to allow the robots to take me. I couldn't see anything, not even my own hand in front of my face. The only sense that seemed to work as smell. Air had the scent of motor oil and it made my nose bleed. It was revloting.

"Sick...gonna...throw up..." I mumbled under my breath.

The robots stopped. That foul odor dissolved. I blinked a few times.

"What? Did I say the magic words?" I wondered.

"No, stupid. I commanded them to cease movement." said an unknown voice.

The clunkheads put me down and I straightened my dress up. The word 'stupid' did not leave my mind.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

"You sure you want to know? Fine then. It's the girl who's the number 1 champ of Snake Wrestling. The purple-haired beauty that puts you to shame in so many ways. The so-called ally that brought you closer to destroying Eggman. Sonic's one true love, Mina Mongoose."

I'd only caught the last thing she said: 'Sonic's one true love.'

"Um, excuse me but I thought I just heard you say that you were Sonic's one true love, yes?"

"Yes Amy Rose, and the reason I've captured you is so you won't get in the way of my plan."

"What plan?"

"Ha! Like you don't know. Eggman knew I held a grudge against you so he hired me to get rid of you and distract Sonic. He was mine long before you came into the picture."

I instantly found this snake-killing hussie dispicable. Not only was she in league with Eggman, but she was tring to steal Sonic from me! This wouldn't go down without a fight. My Piko Piko Hammer was ready to crack her skull wide open.

"Your not getting anywhere near Sonic and Eggman is not going to take over Mobius! Not while I'm still breathing!"

She turned her back away from me. "Then do us all a favor...and die!"

Her foot came out of nowhere and whacked my face. She was almost as quick as Sonic! Not wanting to show weakness, I flung my hammer to and fro, but missed each time. This made me feel exactly as she assumed. Mina wouldn't let up and her feet did not stop moving. When she slowed down a bit I counter attacked and made a perfect hit into her side.

"Aaaaah!" she screamed while sliding against a steel wall.

Her recovery was unreal. Almost as soon as she hit the wall she rolled over and got up again. From the way she haunched over though I could tell she took some serious damage, and like the coward she was she got help.

"Robot warriors! Take her now!" she commanded.

Before I could react they overpowered me and straped me to a metal column in from of a window. Mina wiped her mouth and walked next to me. I tried hard to break free and go completely nuts on her, but the bindings were too strong.

"Take a good look out this window, Rose. What do you see?"

While squinting at the window I saw something flash about all over the place. It was hard to make out, but when it froze the image became clear.

"Sonic!" I cried with joy.

"Yes, and he's coming for you unfortunately. The thing is, he's not going to find you because the only access to this room is hidden from the common fool."

"Sonic is no common fool. You of all Mobians should know what he's capable of!"

"Oh, I do. I know about his origins, his passions and even how he truly feels about women like us. Tell me Amy, how much do you know about Sonic other than he's a super fast hero?"

"Hey that's easy! His favorite food is-"

"Chilly dogs with extra cheese, and he loves music and anything that's fast. You see, everything you know is trivial to me and that's why you can never have him."

I couldn't lie to myself. Those _were_ the only things I knew about him and no matter how much I wanted to that's all I would ever understand. Yet that did not stop me from loving him, and that kiss...It had to have meant something...

"Well, social hour is over and I'm in the mood for an episode. I'm going down there to claim what's rightfully mine...and your going to watch the whole thing from the front row seat!"

That manical laughter of hers proved how evil she was. There was no way in a million years that I would watch this horror show. Yet the more I struggled the tighter the robots would hold me down and as I fought them a small, kind of cute robot pressed a button. The window opened quietly and slid upwards, so now I could hear everything that went on below me.

It was her voice I heard first.

"Oh, Sonic..." she called out to him.

I saw that brilliant blue head of his turn towards Mina. There was a smile on his face. Anger welled up inside me.

"Hi, Mina!" he greeted her jubulantly. "Have you seen Amy around here?"

The mention of my name showed that he did care about me. As I opened my mouth to speak, that same robot that opened the window taped my mouth shut. I couldn't even move it.

"Sadly no one's found her yet. I'm sure she'll turn up soon though. So what do you think of her?"

Mina was getting too close to Sonic. Even when my mouth was taped, I kept going on and on in hopes that my voice would reach his ears. It never did.

"What do you mean? She's my friend..." he averted his eyes.

"Is that all she is to you? A friend? And here I was thinking you two were lovers or something..."

"LOVERS! Don't get so nasty on me, Mina! She means well in all but..."

"Buuuut..." Mina was practically prying at Sonic's head.

"She's really annoying. I can't tell you how many times I've had to save her in one day. She lugs around that huge mallet like she can do something with it and she still gets caught! Lately I haven't been able to do what I want...like maybe dispose of Eggman. Amy's a nice girl, don't get me wrong...but I could never feel that way about her."

My heart split into multiple pieces. I felt like my stomach was ready to do a backflip 6 times. No pain in the universe could top this. A flood of eye fluid came crashing out of me. I lost Sonic...no...I never had him in the first place. And if that wasn't bad enough...

"Now you Mina, you can hold your own against anything. I mean wrestling snakes for a living is the definition of independence. And that's why I perfer you to any girl on Mobius no matter what the species."

"As do I with you, Sonic." she grabbed his face.

For just a second I could have sworn I felt vomit in the making. Even after that day he saved my life and I rewarded him for it, he never loved me. His lips were attached to that purple slut! That witch, that tramp...that...that...

Nothing made sense to me anymore. Mina won Sonic, and if things continued in this manner Eggman would conquer Mobius! One loss was heavy, but two would have been devestating. If this was how things would be then fine.

Still...my heart must've shed blood 3 times as much as the norm...

A/N: Yes, it's true. Sonic never loved Amy. That kiss in the first chapter though, that'll be explained soon enough. Yet now that Sonic's been distracted, it'll be up to Amy to complete the task at hand. The Battle for Mobius continues when Amy begins the search for Knuckles and finds something more...


	4. The Knuckleheaded Alliance

Chapter 4: Knuckleheaded Alliance

Pissed off beyond reason, I easily knocked those stupid tin cans to high heaven. No longer did Sonic concern me-he hardly crossed my mind. Because Knuckles had breached the interior of Eggman's fortress, I was told to assist him should he or need it. According to his readouts, he was definitely in trouble.

"I got your coordinates Knuckles and I'll be there in a flash. Where's Tails?"

"I don't know," he responded, "when we split up he never checked in. I hope he's okay because I heard that Rouge and Shadow have teamed up with Eggman again!"

"What? Oh, Knuckles if they find him he won't stand a chance, not to mention it wouldn't be fair! You think you can hold on until I get him?"

"Yeah, course I can. He should be somewhere in the back of the fortress so when you find him just come on through. Over."

"And out." I hung up immediately and raced for the exit panting heavily while a thousand thoughts flung inside my head.

Outside the fortress was yet another wave of robots, though the ones out here were twice as big as the ones inside (doesn't make sense to me...). Tails was in this mob somewhere for I heard the cries of pain only a small fox cub could make.

"TAILS! I can't find you so do something crazy!" I screamed while avoiding the barrage of attacks made at me.

Out of the blue a giant missile fired into the sky and created a brilliant fireworks that were so mesmerizing I gazed for far too long. Then Tails motioned his hand over to the right of the swarm.

_Well that'll work_, I thought to myself, unaware that the robots had circled behind me.

Before I could react there was a sharp blow against my back that almost made me lose my balance. It wasn't cold and hard so the metal freaks didn't do it, but I could think of no one else until my assailant flew in front of me and I caught a glimpse of white, shiny boots.

"R-Rouge..." I huffed under my breath.

She started to chuckle. "That's right sweetie. You were almost about to get in the way of what I was going to take care of-Knuckles! And we all know there's nothing and no one who can stand in my way when it comes to him."

Her response made me laugh. "And just why is it," I got up, "that you want to take care of Knuckles?"

Her cheeks turned scarlet. "W-well it's because...I was assigned to dispose of him. Only I with my superior skills-"

"Aw, save it Rouge. If there's anything I know it's love and there's no hiding the fact that you've grown fond of him. He's the only one who has something of value whom you haven't been able to steal from and for some strange reason that turns you on. Am I right?"

I could sense the spite of my words from her face. Though she could never admit it she had a thing for Knuckles, and whether it was mutual or not she would have no one else claim her prize.

"Ugh! What would you know anyway? I mean you have your love stories and I have mine so back off! Your just lucky your not my opponent girlie or else I'd mop the floor with you. Anyways it's time for me to make my move. Have fun playing!"

As she took flight she snapped her fingers and in an instant, the robots had completely ignored me and went after Tails.

"No Tails, get away come to me!" I called to him but I was too late.

In the arms of the grunts was Tails, motionless and beat to a bloody pulp...all because I couldn't save him. In frustration I hit the ground with my mallet.

"Why...why can't I do anything right or even good for a change!"

Saddness had comsumed me without warning. I had failed in my duties as a warrior and a friend, not to mention I couldn't even attract the guy I had been longing for for years. From that moment I had dubbed myself a failure...at life.

I must have been there for at least 15 minutes on the brink of insanity from the lack of use I was, until a hand touched my shoulder. Instinctively I figured it to be Sonic since the guy had nothing better to do with his time, I whirled around and whacked him in the chin with my mallet.

"YOU JERK! You've got some nerve even trying to come near me!" I snapped.

"Unn..." said a voice that was not Sonic's, "they never said you hit that hard..."

"Who are you? What have you done with Tails?"

Whoever it was got up and came towards me and I then noticed the shape of his hair was slightly different. "No harm will come to your little friend if you just cooperate. Can you handle it?"

"You...the Hedgehog created in a lab all those years ago. I would never trust you not even if you bribed me!"

Each time I stopped talking he would come closer and it creeped me out. Then again he had this mysterious enchanting side to him, like he had a secret past that defined who he was now. In a way I felt sorry for him but he still was my enemy and a threat to Mobius.

"What, do you honestly think I came here to kill you Amy? The entire plan was to make peace with the Freedom Fighters so that we may co-exist on this world together."

Again he edged himself towards me and in defense I gripped my hammer. He took one step back.

"Tha's not the side of the story I heard. Tails told me that Eggman-"

"He is not the one who calls the shots in this 'battle'. If it weren't for my people back on Earth he'd have no idea how to control this planet. But beacuse the man who created me died before the completion of the machine, Eggman's vision of dominating this world won't come to pass. Even if it did work, I'd never allow him to control anyone...especially not you."

A smile crept on his face and it was not one of evil...it was a sincere, charming kind of smile. Piece by piece I felt myself being absorbed in his essence, but there was still enough of my sanity left to think about Tails.

"Then were fighting for nothing is that right? Well you may convince me Shadow but Knuckles and Sonic aren't going to be so understanding." I said confindently.

"Hmm...Knuckles will not be an issue seeing as Rouge is manipulating him into submission. As for Sonic...well we knew from the start he'd be a number 1 problem because he's always been hardheaded. We sent Mina in to separate you two, and Eggman is in the dark about everything so he's pretty much a sitting duck. Sonic will dispose of him and all will fall into place."

_That's what we had planned from the start...to get rid of Eggman once and for all. And Shadow..._

"Uh, wait. Why would you have to manipulate Knuckles and keep me from being with Sonic? That's not right!"

I was still ready to hit him regardless of how...interesting he was.

"Ah, Amy. Still thinking about Sonic after all he's put you through. I admire your commitment but it was for your own good. Knuckles was tough because we had to steal some of his Chaos Emeralds before Rouge could put her magic to work. Sonic never trully cared for someone as loving as you. Did you not know before about his intrest in Mina, and before that his relationship with Sally the Squirrel? He's not in his right mind, Amy. He never has been! That's why I had to get you away from him."

"And," I gulped, "what about me? Did you figure that because I was so weak you could easily write me out of your scheme?"

Reluctant to hear his response I shut my eyes and bared my teeth. For a final time he came up to me and this time I was in his arms.

"Not at all Amy. You were the only one who truly mattered to me throughout this ordeal. The others say and think your worthless because they could NEVER be like you. When they see something they don't agree with or understand they immediately label it as EVIL. You and I however are labeled yet are not labelers. We're two sides of the same coin-we try to pry and see some good in everyone. I wanted to confront you myself because of how close we are and because you're the only one who could ever accept me for who I am. This is why...I...love you, Amy Rose."

Before he'd even finished I had drowned myself in my own tears. NEVER had anyone said such words to me. All I'd been ashamed of was thrown away and I could only think of Shadow, this Prince of Darkness who had an inner light within himself. I rose my head to look at him.

"But how can I be of use to you, Shadow? I'm not a fighter a heart..." I sobbed.

"Just be by my side and together we'll get threw this. That is all I ask of you."

He was so...I don't even know what to say! He's the one I've been wanting all this time, not Sonic! In the shadows of my mind all I was looking for WAS Shadow!

Beyond Amy's point of View...

Sonic and Mina went through the corridor of the second floor-only two more floors till they reached Eggman. He glanced at the mongoose repeatedly until she finally got tired of it.

"All right, Spike. What's with you. Ever since we made out it's like I'm some kind of stranger. Now is that anyway to act towards your girlfriend?"

Sonic stopped. "Whoa back up. Listen Mina I do like you and all but if Amy finds out about this she'll have both our heads!"

She scoffed. "I doubt it. That pink sourpuss saw us hit it off and by the looks of things she's not going to want ot see your hide!"

"What! Aw, great!" he shouted while storming off by himself. Mina tried to catch up with him.

"Hey wait...huff...if you're not interested in the girl then why did you kiss her?"

He dashed right up to touch her nose with his own. "Just because I don't have any interest in her doesn't mean I don't care about her! Because I'm so determined to get rid of Eggman I've been kind of mean to her because she seems to hold me back. She's supposed to be my friend but I don't treat her like one-I'm more friendly toward Knuckles! Since she was in trouble I wanted to show her I cared and the only way I could think of was...to kiss her. And who knows, maybe someday I might start to like her a little more."

"So you kissed her to show that you cared about her! You couldn't just say 'well I'm sorry your in a jam. I hope you pull through' and pat her on the back? Your a total idiot!"

That remark made Sonic's expression turn sour. "I think I'll find Eggman on my own-then Amy. You can stay here and rot for all I care."

With that Sonic sprinted across the hall, making Mina choke on dust particles and curse something fierce.

"Hurrr...DAMN YOU AMY!" she hollered while still inhaling dust and nearly killing herself.

Note: Yes it's been a while but I'm back with a vengence! As you can see, Amy has fallen for Shadow just like that and Sonic has revealed that he might one day accept Amy for who she is! But what will he do when he later finds out that she had joined the opposing side? Stay tuned...


	5. Insert More Chaos

Note: To Dark Silver Night Mare all I can say is this…keep reading! Who's to know what'll happen in this Love Triangle I've created! Though right now it's now looking too good for Sonic, so you can enjoy that much! -.

Chapter 5: Insert more Chaos…

In a distant area apart from the fortress it was a tower were you could see all the stars of the universe. Shadow said to me that it reminded him of the place were he was born back on Earth and how it showed the same symbolism there as it does here. When I was with Sonic nothing was ever simple or precious…to him there was good and evil and it was always based on what his likes and dislikes were. Now that I'm with Shadow atop this tower gazing at the sky all that seemed like a bad dream. For the first time in years, I was truly happy.

He sighed peacefully. "I remember when Maria and I used to be up here like this. We'd sit here for hours trying to find constellations or even planets…she always won in the end!"

I paused, thinking if what I was going to say would be right. "What…happened to her?"

He was deafly silent with a serious expression. I cringed, awaiting a yell or something frightening, but he merely inhaled deeply.

"An illness is what the professor said put her down though he never said exactly what it was. It doesn't matter anyway, for I had my time with her."

I was relieved he'd dealt with such a situation so calmly, and he's younger than…no, no, no. I will not think about him anymore otherwise I'll become nothing.

"I enjoy being here with you Shadow, but I feel it's our duty to get the others to believe in what we see. They'll just keep fighting if we don't." I said in a reminder.

"Very well then. If we hurry we can convince the other Freedom Fighters before Eggman realizes the machine doesn't work…which might be a while."

There was uproar of an explosion that nearly blew us both away inside the fortress, coming from the outer side.

"Sigh…Knuckles. He's stubborn to the very end…" I moaned.

Since Shadow controlled the metal freaks getting back inside the building wasn't an issue. It was once we caught up with Knuckles and Rouge that things started to get very strange. Brace yourselves…

"Stay away you vile wench! You won't get the Chaos Emeralds from me!" hollered Knuckles.

The bat girl wasn't far behind him and not to mention completely nude! I had to put imaginary censor bars on her just to maintain my sanity. Shadow wasn't enjoying the show either.

"Come on baby! Just this one time can we act like we've got something going on? How bout a freebie on the cheek?"

She was barely centimeters away from grabbing him. "Hell no! No matter what you do you'll never tempt me so kiss my ass!"

He tripped over himself and fell down allowing Rouge to pounce on his back. "Oh, I'll do more than just kiss it you scrumptious Knucklehead! I'll…eh...huh?"

Only then had she realized that Shadow and I had been unfortunate witnesses to her so-called skills. She flushed such a bright crimson I couldn't tell whether she was infuriated or embarrassed.

"Uh…Sh-shadow…I thought you and the girl were going to…WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" her voice quickly elevated.

"Agh! My beautiful garnet eyes," Shadow moaned while covering them, "Amy could you please tell her and ask her why?"

"Grrr…well…" the bat snarled.

"We came here to declare a truce between the Freedom Fighters and Eggman's forces. Shadow told me everything."

Knuckles bucked wildly and Rouge instantly flew off. "There's no way I'm buying into this crap! Next thing you'll tell me is that you don't like Sonic anymore and now you're going out with Shadow!"

"Well…" I blushed.

"You know Sonic will never believe it. He's got too big of a grudge against Eggman."

"But," interrupted Shadow, "he can still do what he wants with Eggman. Our plan was to get rid of the fool from the start but there are a few twists to it. You and Rouge are to make amends for all the wrongs you've done to one another…in which Rouge has just added one to her list…and Amy and I shall be together forever."

Knuckles gave his famous 'whatever' look to Shadow and swiftly snatched up Rouge's clothing and tossed it back at her.

"Do me a favor and get dressed…seeing what I saw is more than enough punishment."

Rouge gave a solid wink. "Aw, you know you loved it!"

"No I didn't…" said Knuckles sternly.

"If that's true then why did your nose bleed when we fought?"

Knuckles had apparently not noticed the floor hade a puddle of his nasal fluid on it. A tic mark and scarlet appeared.

"YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE !"

"Hmmm, was that before or after I took my clothes off I wonder? Why don't you tell us?"

"Damn you!" he spat while storming off, "and stay away from my treasure!"

He took a glance at me.

"Where will you go now Knuckles?" I asked.

"Hmph. Seeing as how you coped out on this whole war business there's no reason for me to keep fighting, especially when I have all my Chaos Emeralds with me. And I intend to keep it that way..."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rouge with clothing this time. She blew a kiss which he 'caught'.

"Ewwwww…I gotta go…" he hunched over only to turn once more, "if not Sonic then at least worry about Tails. He's the only one of us who isn't losing his mind in some love lust."

I nodded my head and let him be on his way while Rouge, Shadow and I went to retrieve Tails from wherever he was.

Note: I wanted to add more to this one but I wanted to leave you with more questions. Like a pop quiz that you have to take or you won't pass my class!

Chapter 6 might come sooner than you think!


	6. What's the Fate of Our Tall Tails?

Chapter 6: What's The Fate of Our Tall Tails?

Things had gone deafly quiet since Tails was kidnapped. I wondered if Eggman had found out that the machine for the enslavement of all Mobians was a farce. If so, then there should be a loud raucous echoing down these halls.

"This is really weird," I thought aloud, "has Eggman given up?"

"I doubt it. There's a good chance he's just pulling back and making something a thousand times worse. He's not the kind of madman to cop out at the sign of weakness."

He was right. From all the times I'd faced him and dealt with the problems he caused, the birdbrain always landed on his feet and brought out something brand new to kill us. Regardless, I couldn't think of a reason he'd want to harm someone as cute and intelligent as…wait a minute…

"Shadow, was abducting Tails apart of your plan or Eggman's?" I asked.

"Come to think of it, he did mention Tails being a vital part of the mission though he never explained why."

It figured. Eggman may have been brain-smart but he lacked common sense. Tails was much more resourceful and could easily fix the machine for Eggman if he was being forced to do it. Which meant that he won't be where the robots took him.

"Shadow! We have to go to the center; Tails is going to be there I just know it!"

"But…" he said, "what could we do even if he's in there? You no that Son-"

"I don't care! If I see him it won't be any different from when I see a stranger. Right now Tails is more important."

"Okay, but we might get in the way a bit…"

I gave a smile. "All the more reason I want to go in."

Making our way to the center, Rouge gave word about the other Freedom Fighters; Espio, Big, Cream n' Cheese where just a few of them who were still fighting unknown warriors-and getting massacred. I thought things would be better once the truth got out but it hasn't been spread yet. And why hasn't Rouge or Mina told the others about it? Maybe it was to throw Eggman off of his back…I'm not so sure.

"We're almost there. You-know-who beat us to him." Huffed Shadow.

_Good_, I thought, and _then all we'll have to do is find Tails and get out._

Once we got to the door, he started to put in some codes and while I waited patiently I could hear a thud against the inside. Something slid down onto the floor.

"Either Eggman's getting tossed around like a yo-yo or…" I whispered.

"We'll know soon enough." Said Shadow while the door opened. "Go on."

Newness was everywhere for every time Eggman was defeated his central domain was larger and more developed than the last, which was never a good sign for us. As I stepped in I saw a blue blur pass by me at an amazing speed and immediately recognized it. The blue wonder was the one getting rammed against each part of Egghead's equipment. This did not bother me at all for Sonic was _such _a big boy and could handle himself.

The vast mechanism Eggman was toting around in this time was more human in appearance, though it acted somewhat…what was it called…oh, yeah! Like a dumb gorilla on a rampage. With each hit he cackled manically and sent Sonic airborne with a slam. He fell down towards me and saw me for the first time in a while.

"A-Amy…your okay…" he said with a rasp.

"…Yeah I'm alright." I spat out without care. I still wasn't in the mood to speak to him.

Shadow approached me and stared over to the left side of the Gorilla Mecha. Sonic painfully got up and gave him a piercing stare.

"Huff, what are you doing here? Amy did you know he was trailing you this whole time!"

_No Sonic_, I thought with annoyance, _I would have never noticed someone 3 inches ahead of me! Idiot!_

"Stay away from Amy…I mean it…" the blue blunder threatened.

"Hey Sonic! Aren't you forgetting someone?" called out Eggman.

"What!"

"I have to say your not fighting as well as you normally do. What's the matter, you have personal problems at home or with mommy and daddy? Oh, silly me. That's right. You don't have a home or parents! Ha ha ha!"

Sonic scoffed. "You think I care about things like that? After all these years you still don't understand how I work. I don't dwell on the past or trivial matters like a home and parents. The only thing that keeps me going…is my friends."

I gasped at what he'd said then. Could this have meant that even Sonic has his weak points…well…other than water…

"Oh, that's really something." Said Eggman sarcastically, "But enough of this delay in your demise! Let us fight or Tails will suffer!"

I noticed the poor young fox, squirming to get free…tears coming out of his face. Yet I knew the humanoid wouldn't lay a hand on his head unless his ideas for domination over this world had changed, and they obviously hadn't.

"Hey Eggman," I shouted, "you won't hurt Tails even if you _do_ lose!"

He ignored me. Apparently what I had to say didn't matter.

"And…I know why you won't do it too! You need him to fix the parts of that machine that was damaged when it came through here onto this planet! Without Tails you can't enslave the world!"

That caught his attention. He bared his teeth at me and then back at Sonic who was still ready to take him on.

"Foolish pink hedgehog!"

One of the gorilla hands was flung at me so suddenly I didn't have time to react or even get my mallet out. Again I was proved to only be a burden to all who were around me and as I scrunched up in defense I heard the clank of metal. I cracked one eye open, expecting to see Sonic in front of me. He didn't save me.

Shadow had beat him to the punch-literally. Underneath the dark hedgehog's stylish shoes was the jerk himself, sprawled on the floor like a doormat. I witnessed his great skill first hand as he performed a Spin Tornado.

"Oh, Shadow…" I said secretively.

He turned around to see me. "Amy, Sonic and I will take care of Eggman and get Tails out safely. You go find and help the others!"

I couldn't help but bask in his wondrous glory. He didn't tell me to just escape…he gave me something to do so that I'd be helpful to my friends. No way could I help myself then-I was head-over-heals in love. Like a giddy school girl I blushed and left the two conflicting hedgehogs to Eggman, not forgetting that Tails was in good hands.

(Detached from Amy)

"What the hell is up with you two?" Sonic demanded.

"I hardly think now's the time for such a question! Focus your mind for once!"

Shadow evaded another attack then countered. Sonic did the same almost simultaneously.

"What's the matter you can't talk and fight at the same time? Why was she with you creep! I swear if you brainwashed her I'll…"

"You'll do nothing. It's, ah, your entire fault anyway. She felt inadequate around you and the others so she turned to me for support and guidance. Also, we see eye to eye whereas you don't get a thing about her."

Sonic gave a sour look but knew he was right. He couldn't figure Amy out even if there was a big sign on her head that read 'I'M YOURS PLEASE TAKE ME!'

Again, they continued to upstage the self-proclaimed genius with dodges and counters while still being able to have a conversation. There was one more thing that still bothered Sonic.

"Why was she blushing when she left?"

Shadow gave a prickly thrust to the mecha's chest, sending blots flying. He kept unspoken.

"Answer me you dumb-"

"She couldn't wait for you," he interrupted, "said that you didn't feel anything for her because she was useless. Those weren't her exact words but I think the point has still come across. Heh…besides…don't you think pink and black make a nice ensemble?"

"THAT TEARS IT! As soon as Eggman's up the river your sorry hide is mine! Screw Mobius and all who inhabit it! It's just gonna be about her!"

"Hmmm…I accept."

(Aside thought of Tails) _Wasn't this chapter supposed to be about me?_

(Back to Amy)

Oh how great did I feel! In my youthful years I had already found one to call my own forevermore and now I would only be a rescue away from seeing him again!

But for only a moment did I forget that there was still one more obstacle in my way-Mina Mongoose.

It didn't take long for her to find me for she had followed Sonic up the path alone and in angst. Was it because of me?

"There you are you disgusting harlot! Where's my beloved Sonic?" asked the purple pain.

"He's fighting alongside Shadow against Eggman as we speak. It shouldn't take much longer but in the meantime I have to go help the other Freedom Fighters."

She put her lengthy, tapering tail in my way. "Sonic is awaiting you Amy, a girl who's yet to blossom into her true self…but not me. After Sally he found me and I thought we were destined to be one…but no. He only cares about you…only loves you. Why?"

I stepped over her appendage. "It doesn't matter to me anymore. Sonic is a thing of the past to me now. My new interest and gain is Shadow, we're in love."

Out of nowhere her fist connected with my face. I fell forward and yelped.

"I would expect nothing less from a girl like you! You've stolen the heart of my beloved Sonic yet you already have a man! Greedy bitch! You'll die here and now; Sonic will have no choice but to be mine and Shadow will bear sorrow for betraying his comrades!"

Just like that even though I saw it coming from the start I had a fight on my hands, and it was the most pointless fight I'd ever have.

Note: Whew! I'm wiped! Things are starting to get intense as it seems that I've now created a love square…if such a thing exists…for now we'll take a break from Amy and have Shadow and Sonic battle it out for Amy! Sorry for grossin' you out Dark Silver Night Mare! I warned ya…


	7. Sonic vs Shadow

Chapter 7: Sonic vs. Shadow

Eggman had enough trouble with just one hyperactive hedgehog, but two? He could hardly keep up let alone defeat them and oddly enough they were fighting in unison.

"No fair! Shadow you're supposed to be on my side!" whined Eggman.

"There's been a change of plans and one of them is getting rid of you."

Shadow reared up behind the Gorilla Mecha and attacked going straight through his back and causing multiple explosions.

"NOOOOO!"

Sonic was ticked that Shadow beat him to Eggman, but Tails was the true objective. He'd already freed the fox from his bindings.

"You okay, pal?" asked Sonic.

"Sigh…I will be once I get out of here."

"Well do it soon 'cause I'm not leaving until Shadow's K.O.ed."

While the mecha fell, Shadow approached with a sneer.

"Don't be so eager to fight me Sonic."

"Tails you'd better go right now."

"Uh, okay Sonic. See ya." He twirled his tails about and flew until he departed from the tower. Then came the crumbling noise of a man climbing out of his now destroyed robot.

"Hey! You can't fight each other, not here!"

"Shut it Egghead!" snapped the blue hedgehog. "You're old news."

Shut down by Sonic's words, Eggman bawled hysterically and ran away.

"I'm not Sonic's nemesis anymore! My life is over!"

"Right…any who…get ready Shadow!"

"I've been ready." He said plainly.

Eagerly Sonic dashed over to one side, Shadow on the latter, and then they came at each other with full momentum. Curved in a ball they bounced back and forth repeatedly for a good five minutes until they formed dents in the walls. In accord they uncoiled and ran along the sides then twisted into two deadly tornadoes. In between they were in a collided whirl of doom.

Once they subsided, Sonic and Shadow revealed themselves, both breathing heavily.

"Heh heh. You look a little wobbly there Sonic. Still think you can beat me?"

Sonic was trembling each time he took a step but he'd used so many rings fighting Eggman that it was only natural for him to be in such a mood.

"I don't think I can beat you, I know I can and I will!"

Furiously he lunged forward and clothes lined Shadow to the ground. He grunted heavily but then countered with a swift kick to the gut. Flying overhead of Shadow, Sonic somersaulted back on his feet. Springing away from reach Shadow ambushed the Sonic and they both rolled back and forth until the blue hedgehog gave way.

The dark one was relentless. Unlike Sonic he didn't need as many rings to keep him going and whenever Sonic was exposed (not coiled up) he took them away with a punch or a kick. Then he'd follow up and do the same but the only response he'd get from Shadow is a few grunts here and there. It aggravated him to see his enemy act so tough and unbreakable, like Sonic's efforts were futile at best. At the same time Sonic only grew weaker with each theft of his precious golden rings and what was worst of all is that once Shadow had the rings he tossed them aside.

"What the hell are you doing wasting rings like that! If you were smart you could use them against me!"

"You're a dirty little liar, Sonic. It shows in your fighting, for every time you are alone with Eggman you struggle but when your friends are around with a bundle of rings you're 'stronger' than ever. A real fighter-a Freedom Fighter-should be able to manage without any! And you had the nerve to call Amy useless…"

"D-did she tell you I said that?"

"Naturally she felt inadequate because her self-proclaimed hero brought her down…but then I was there to get her back up. For this act you are to suffer the consequences."

Having used them for so long Sonic wasn't even sure if he'd be able to hold his own. The time had come for him to go all out. With much effort he stood up, knees buckling. Shadow just stood there coolly with his arms crossed.

"Ugh! I hate your guts!" the blue one snarled.

Shadow closed his eyes saying 'I don't give a damn', which set off Sonic like a bomb. In seconds he was nose to nose with his enemy and a fist ready to knock him out senseless. As he tried to strike…no one was there.

_What?..._thought Sonic frantically. _How'd he…_

Breathing softly behind him was the dark menace. Sonic was frozen.

"GOTCHA!" he exclaimed while grabbing hold of him.

Annoyed, Sonic wriggled out of Shadow's grasp and twisted up again, this time charging his attack to as much as possible (which wasn't much without his rings). Still invincible at this point Shadow hopped back and crouched.

"Go ahead, I'm waiting…"

Developing his temporary shield, he flung himself directly at his enemy's gut, the perfect ending. There was an unseen collision, in an explosion of the wall that was at the back of them. Everything was now clear, and Sonic smiled underneath his ball. He had won…or so he thought. The quills on his back didn't sense the hands pressing them with firmness. Nor did Sonic bother to uncoil because in his mind he considered himself to be the victor. This was not so.

Shadow had prevented the attack from the moment they first joined up, and was using an unknown force to slow down the impact. Finally the blue hedgehog halted completely and dropped with that same beam on his mug. Seconds later he becomes conscious of Shadow's presence.

"……!" he couldn't stifle a word.

Absorbing the opportunity, Shadow roundhouse kicked Sonic in the stomach. He gagged up spit while getting thwacked repetitively with the dark one's leg alone.

Eventually Sonic became so weak he couldn't even stand. In a huff the blue hedgehog crawled out of harm's way only to be pulled back in.

"Face it Sonic. I'm too strong for you even without the rings. Using your friends' names' in vein is the ultimate sin."

"Oh, yeah…well what about you! Betraying _your_ friends so that you could have your way with Amy?"

"They ARE NOT my friends. They never were, merely allies and nothing else. Eggman was a burden from the very day I met him and had to be disposed of. Rouge had the same ideals about Knuckles as I did about you; same with Mina. And as for Amy…I had no intentions of 'having my way with her' or whatever you mean. She's the only one I can talk to other than the humans on Earth, the only one who tried to value what I went through…and I'll always love her for that. The rest of you are selfish, discriminating pigs! Sonic, you're the worst of them all!"

Sonic fumbled his leg to kick the guy in the face, but his movements were so sluggish now that he easily avoided it.

"Shut you face! No way are you taking Amy away from me!"

This comment made Shadow chuckle. "Sigh, Sonic…you never had her! The perfect girl was right there for you if not handed to you by the divine and you constantly rejected her. All the years she's supported you and been by your side and you still never understood. She was in love with you!"

An imaginary light bulb appeared over Sonic's head. "In love…with me?"

"Don't try to be smart now. You don't have any strength left and times running out…"

Shadow kicked Sonic to the side, making him lay face down. Then as he abandoned the room he glanced back at Sonic one final time. "By the way, if not Amy then why Mina? She's not even in our species."

He lifted his head up. "I…don't love Mina…!"

"Oh…" though Shadow aloud. "I remember hearing a word back on Earth for you. I'm not sure if it was happy or…well never mind."

The room felt dreadfully cold at that moment, when Sonic lay defeated in solitude.

Note: A little joke to lighten the mood in the end! Anyway it's obvious that Shadow is the victor of both the battle and Amy's heart…but what's he running out of time for? And what will Sonic do now that he's realized the error of his ways? In the next chapter, Amy vs. Mina. R and R, and just so we're clear my favorite characters are: Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Big, Cream and Cheese. Sonic is annoying sometimes, especially in the show Sonic X (which doesn't even come on anymore!) with his one track mind. They're in order too!


	8. Amy vs Mina

Chapter 9: Amy vs. Mina

There I was, face to face with her. The former roads block in my path of Sonic even though I now took a different route-with Shadow. Yet she claims that he has feelings for me now that I'm out of reach. That's so like him to be jealous of others and even more so stupid. Mina glared at me intensely; it was apparent that she wanted me dead.

"What are you waiting for, Rose?" she nagged.

I sighed with annoyance and pulled out my hammer from who knows where. "Let's get this over with."

She was already trying to trip me over with her tail again but I easily dodged it and came crashing down. Her tail burned red in pain. "Now try using only four limbs like me, it'll go much smoother."

"You bitch! Doesn't that damned hammer of yours equal that of my tail!"

I shrugged carelessly and came for her again eyes fixed on the prize-her atrocious face. Furious, Mina jumped out of reach and then backwards, racing to me at a speed I thought only Sonic or Shadow could muster. Then I felt it. Agonizingly sharp, swift claws dug deep into my arm nearly getting to the bone. Almost instantly I let out a horrific scream while watching the blood drip endlessly. Mina retracted her claws which only added more pain and hopped back.

"Hmmm, that wasn't as enjoyable as killing a snake but it was definitely worth it! Now it'll be twice as hard to wield that weapon with only one arm."

Unable to tend to the wound I let it hand lamely against my side; trying to figure out how I was going to do this.

"I'm still standing aren't I?" I was demanding control over my body which was quietly fading.

Mina could see the struggle and took it as my final curtain call. Gritting my teeth I lifted the hammer over my head and swung without any aim at all. Overhead she went and for a moment she stayed until I deflected her attack with my wounded arm, a really dumb thing to do.

The slice grew worse by the minute. "Ugh!"

"Fool, is that stupid hammer so important to you?" she asked, shunning me.

I glared at her with distain. "Yeah, and you know why?"

Caving in I gave her my answer, a severe blow to the jaw knocking her at least 12 feet away. She groaned and stumbled back up.

"Oh, I got it. Without your precious Piko Piko hammer you're utterly helpless, pathetic…USELESS!"

Those dumb words! The way she blurted them out as if they were all that defined me, it pissed me off to high heaven! At first I did not care for this fight but now I was certain-I was ready to kill Mina.

Not a thought other than before came to mind. I became relentless in my assault, swinging at each sight of even the faintest of lavender. Her speed quickened as my attacks grew more frequent. We both started to get short of breath but honestly I think it was worse for me. The wound continued to open even when I wasn't using it.

Once Mina has finished being airborne she let her guard down. The exhaustion within showed plain as day and I put all my strength into this one attack. When I winded up she didn't even flinch and just as I struck her in the shoulder I understood why. She was holding it awkwardly in one arm making it so I could barely move it. While I was stuck she attempted the unthinkable…the one act I was certain she'd never be able to pull off. Mina was wriggling my hammer from my grasp, eventually twisting me up and off the ground.

"N-no…" I murmured to myself.

A sinister grin was marked on her and without any regards she dug her nails into the base of it and caused it to break. Like a cliché slow motion sequence I dropped.

"Now the real beating occurs!" she cackled like a vicious harpy.

Now desperate, I got up and found the courage to use abilities I'd cast aside since my childhood. One of them was the Tornado Spin, probably the only attack that could affect Mina. When she was in a reasonable distance I spun in circles briskly, never able to match Shadow but still quick enough to make a destructive whirlwind. The mongoose was taken aback by this and got caught in it respectively.

"Yes! I got her!" I exclaimed proudly waiting for the tornado to subside.

After a minute or so, my whirlwind died down and I could see the blur of Mina's fur in the distance. Hopefully she'd perished because it took a great deal to create something I haven't done in years. She was on the ground not moving or breathing from where I stood but just to be sure I went in closer. Bending down I checked her pulse. There was nothing.

In my head I was victorious but my body…it didn't agree. Something was wrong. Cautiously I took my hand away from her neck.

_What's wrong with me? No way is she…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

Again! It happened to me again! The same ache, the same pain that I experienced in my arm was now in my leg! That witch tricked me, played possum when I thought I had her down for the count! Out the corner of my eye was her vulgar bloody tongue sticking out at me, mocking me! She rolled into the foreground causing me to collapse where she once lay. I now had two limbs that were gored and throbbing, and for as long as I could I could only hold on to them. My only other attacks were the Giant foot stomp and Lovely Kiss, but I couldn't jump now and my opponent was a girl. Could things get any worse?

"Just as I thought. No hammer means no power and even with that little breeze of yours I still was victorious. I don't know what Sonic sees in you but that'll all change once I drag your withering body to him. He'll take me as his woman and forget all about you!"

Even in the way she spoke to me, I felt it was the truth. If I couldn't even defeat this wench then how in the world could I save my friends, or myself! It hurt too much! I needed an answer! I…I needed Shadow!

Mina grabbed me at the nape of my neck and hauled me across the floor as if I was garbage. Right then that's exactly how I felt. I didn't even try to put up a fight since I was too weak. Very steadily I could picture memories in my head, playing over and over again. I was told that you only saw such visions when you were about to die…when the tunnel of light guided you to the Promised Land…

Yet the things I saw weren't what I hoped for now. It was of my friends yes, but most of them were with Sonic. My stomach churned in shame.

_How could I still think of him now even in death…oh Shadow…_

Closing my eyes foiling my tears, I heard the shrill of Mina's voice. Following it was the splatter of her fluid on my fur; it made me sick just hearing it. I opened my eyes to see the ceiling.

"What in the world?" I said aloud.

"It's okay Amy, I'm here." The passionate voice of my beloved assured.

I glanced over to see him in all his greatness, his utter giving of protection. "Oh, Shadow, I'm so relieved."

Forcing myself to meet him up close, my arm and leg began to throb and I eased back down. My panting worried him.

"Why did you stop to fight her?" he asked sternly.

I could feel it. The anger in his voice… "Please don't be mad at me, I was going to help the others like you said but she was blocking my way out and I couldn't get around her. Not to mention I couldn't even defeat her…"

He sighed heavily, putting his hand underneath my chin. "I could never hate you, and you did your best."

"My best! I wasn't able to beat her without my hammer yet you killed her in one move! How can you still be so faithful in me after this?"

"Well that's a stupid question," he scoffed, "if I didn't give a damn about you, if I were like Sonic, then I could say that you'll never amount to anything. But I'm not Sonic. He and I are two completely different hedgehogs, and the sooner you realize this the easier your life will be."

Shadow, his words are so sincere and true. I'd been alongside Sonic for so long I'd almost lost sight of everyone else. Tails, Knuckles, Big, Cream, Cheese, they were just illusions of my self-proclaimed happiness. Yet now for the first time all my friends had become real and Shadow…he'd been real from the day we met.

"If we don't hurry your wounds will get infected. Let's get out of here."

I nodded gently, allowing him to sweep me off my feet. This gesture I really found pleasing, but then Shadow grumbled thunderously while shaking his head and lowering me onto his knee.

"Shadow! What's wrong say something-"

"Ugh, it's nothing. Don't worry yourself over it."

As if recovered, Shadow stood back on his feet and bound me tightly in embrace and I soon undertook complete submission. Those features when he began to hurt, it scared me worse than anything imaginable. But for that split second I could think of nothing better than being held in a man's arms.

Note: Maybe the violence was a little M rated, but I'm sure you guys could handle it. It's official-Amy is over Sonic, but Sonic is still 'in love with her and isn't giving up. And what's going on with Shadow? Meanwhile the battle for Mobius is still not known to be a lie by the Freedom Fighters and is costing lives. Next Chapter: My Fooled Friends.


	9. My Fooled Friends

Chapter 9: My Fooled Friends

Before we even went outside, Shadow tended to my wounds and asked that I focus on convincing the others to retreat rather than participate in battle. Even with him by my side I was frightened beyond reason.

"I'll call in Rouge to let her know we're coming." He pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Come in Rouge do you hear me?"

"Where are you two? Eggman still hasn't drawn his army back in and the others can't take much more!"

"We had a small setback but we're on our way. And try not to get them to notice you've turned against Eggman, he still doesn't know-"

"I got it, Shadow. Over and out."

Trying to meet his glance I staggered up to him with a feint grin.

"Will you be able to make it?"

"I'll manage until we get there." I was lying through my teeth.

In the city many buildings were leveled and locals were running for their lives. I could see the terror in their faces as they fled, most were shedding tears of depression. Too much did I take in…

"Amy! Over there, it's Espio!" Shadow cried out while pointing to a mob of androids. He sped over to aid Sally the Squirrel, yet another victim of Eggman's wrath.

Lamely I made my way to the chameleon, but with blind aim since my injuries were slowing me down. He kept waving his hands around to get someone's attention and as I attempted to answer his pleas I was easily assaulted. There were about 20 of them and I feared the worst…

"BONZAI!" a voice from above?

A green figure cast on top of the androids; I had no idea who it was until it came crashing down destroying anything it could get a hold of. Someone else was pulling me to safety.

"I gotcha Amy!" an adorable little bumble bee was carrying me! I was so surprised!

Once I was safe I was able to witness my savior's fighting prowess. A crocodile about the same girth as Knuckles was bashing heads and enjoying himself all the more. When it was done I'd smiled my appreciation.

"Hey Amy, don't you remember us?" the crocodile asked.

"Uh…" I tried to recall but to no avail. "Sorry I don't."

"It's me Vector! And that's Charmy; we met back on Earth during the war against Eggman."

"That just makes it even harder! We've fought him like a zillion times!"

"Guys, we still have to get Espio…" Charmy pointed out.

"Oh, crud! He's gonna bite both our heads off if we don't save him!"

By the time Vector even turned around Shadow had both Espio and Sally on his shoulders and giving the croc a cold stare.

"A little late there reptile." He said with heavy tone.

"Shadow! You've got some nerve showing your face here! Sonic will-"

"Do nothing." I interrupted. "Shadow's on are side and he always has been so no fighting ok?"

I could hear the resentment in Vector's approval but I chose not to let it bother me. At least he was nice enough to show concern for my feelings.

"Listen everyone. We need to fall back and wait out this war. Eggman had this plot that involved my master's machine but it won't work and I'm the reason for why it won't."

"Huh? I thought you said it wasn't operational because the professor hadn't finished yet." I was confused.

He didn't respond. "Shadow…what's going on why don't you say something?"

"I think it's time that we-all of us discuss this somewhere else."

* * *

We found a cave on the outskirts of the city. It was dank and pungent so much to the point where you'd throw up but I could think of nothing else but Shadow. When he rescued me he collapsed and shook his head, like he had a migraine or something. Now I was sure that it was something more that just that, something he's been hiding from me this entire time. Espio and Sally had come to but didn't feel like talking much, so they sat in a corner and rested. The Chaotix gang and I were curious about Shadow.

"My dear Amy, I'm sorry I haven't been completely honest with you all this time."

He seemed really down and I only wished it was not a big deal, but I couldn't predict Shadow in the way I used to predict Sonic.

"Just tell me what's wrong and I'm sure I'll understand." I reassured.

"I doubt that highly, Amy." Interjected Vector. "And where's Sonic? No way would he just pair up with Shadow after all he's put him through."

I ignored his question. All anyone could think of was that blue prick! It painstakingly reminded me of myself when I was infantile and obsessive.

"The machine is an updated version of one of ARK's cannons. While I was in stasis back on Earth and Maria was still alive, Professor Robotnik did some experiments with it that involved me serving a purpose. Yet everything changed when our enemies attacked and killed Maria and others, making the Professor mad with rage. He later programmed me to destroy humanity, which I obviously didn't accomplish mainly because Maria asked that I make people happy. Unknown to even myself until now, the Professor had built a failsafe inside my body to prevent his enemies from using me against his heir - Eggman."

I understood every word clear as a bell, right down to the failsafe portion. Vector and Charmy hadn't a clue what was going on.

"And just what does all that gibberish have to do with this war?"

"I was trying to use Eggman so that I may find an answer to this situation. The 'war' you've been fighting is all a lie! I can't manage on this planet because I was created on Earth! I was made to destroy Earth! I was made to keep the people of Earth happy! But now that I've been transported to this world, it is unknown how long I can maintain this body. I'm going to face…termination."

Already I was on my knees, tears flushing out like waterfalls onto the cold, rocky soil beneath me. I was also pissed off at Shadow. How could he try to get involved with me knowing his life was being timed?

"Amy I'm sorry. I know it looks bad but-"

"No…you shouldn't be sorry. It was out of your hands and there's only so much you can do. But even so…why didn't you tell me this sooner? Or more importantly…why do you love me?"

He heaved a sigh and did not look in my direction. "Whatever time I told you wouldn't make a difference Amy. And I didn't want to go through this alone so I turned to you."

Charmy and Vector pulled out at that moment. Blood rushed into my veins as I chuckled ludicrously at his comment. "Are you serious? Is that the only reason you bothered to bring me into all this, because you didn't want to be alone? I can't believe this! You just used me to satisfy yourself until you choked!"

"That's not true! I could never do such a thing and it's because Maria-"

"I think you're using me to replace Maria!" that was definitely the wrong thing to say.

My words hit Shadow in the face so brutally he didn't even snap back at me. He just mumbled, "_NO ONE_ can ever replace Maria."

The cracking of my heart finally broke complete and I bawled while running out of the cave. He meant what he said! I could never compare to the human who befriended him back on Earth. Nor could I win his heart by being supportive. I was so confused, frustrated and depressed that there wasn't an incident in the universe that could faze me. Shadow…Sonic…why did they have to be in my life? There had to be a reason…

As I continued to shed tears, a pitter patter of footsteps came in my direction. Too consumed in thought was I to notice who it was, but I didn't have to see because when he talked I already knew.

"Hey there Amy. Still think you're useless?"

I resisted the temptation to lift my head off the ground. The blue hedgehog I now loathed was in front of me for certain, yet for some reason I was relieved. Out of sheer impulse I rose up on my knees and hugged his legs. I could feel him struggle for balance and in my mind I was thinking I'd lost it. I was supposed to be with Shadow, but before that I declared Sonic my boyfriend. Agh! Utter confusion! I was skipping back and forth between suitors, and I couldn't control myself. What's a girl to do?

Note: Yes, a cliffhanger but I do it to create chaos in the story. Some people like SonAmy, others ShadAmy. I'll answer to either one since I still don't have the ending in mind and this fanfic will drag on for quite a while. Now that Shadow's secret is out, Amy is beside herself and is even turning back to Sonic. Meanwhile Eggman is creating a new plot against Shadow, one that'll put his life to an end even quicker! Knuckles and Rouge will also make their appearance. R and R!


	10. Thorns

Chapter 10: Back to You

At that exact moment Shadow had reared his head from out of the cave and even though I couldn't see him I knew his expression was all but pleasant. Sonic stepped away from me and boldly met his face; I was still on the ground suffering a fierce nervous breakdown.

"What kind of crap have you been filling Amy's head with?" Sonic demanded.

Shadow didn't answer and as he remained silent the others peeked out from inside.

"Is that Sally…and team Chaotix too? You've brainwashed all my friends!"

"That ain't true Sonic," interrupted Victor, "he's alright by Amy's standards and he should be alright by yours. We need to stop Eggman for good this time."

"And I will stop him. Alone. I'm the only one who can."

Shadow scoffed then gave Sonic the cold shoulder. "Why you? It's taken you this long to even get close to him and you still think you're up to the task. I believe it's best that I take Eggman out myself. I know all about his plans and schemes and I'm far superior to you both in brains and brawn. That's that."

"Hrrr…you cocky bastard!"

Next thing I knew there were flashes of blue and black going about for what seemed like an eternity. It kept eating away at my heart and knowing of nothing else I decided to put an end to it. Getting back on my feet I pulled out the handle of my once formidable hammer and flung it into the tornado, hoping it hit at least one of them. It hit both of them instead.

"That's enough out of both of you! If I knew you two were going to fight like this over who should kill Eggman I never would have got evolved! Why don't you take him out together?"

There was an awkward silence followed by gawking stares. They thought I was kidding! What have I gotten myself into…?

"Don't even kid like that Amy. I work alone and that how it'll stay!" Sonic huffed.

I tried to mangle what he said. "So then Tails, Knuckles and I and anyone else who's stuck with you all these years isn't worth a thing. Is that right?"

I could hear him gulp nervously then try to fix his words, "That is…uh…"

"At least Shadow was thinking of me…but then you're so wiled up in Maria this and that I don't think you have time for me."

Shadow bowed his head. "Well…"

"Well nothing. I'm growing tired of this everyday, nothing's simple anymore and I miss my simple life. So I've decided to go back home and forget about everything that's happened."

The rain had ceased and all fell eerily deaf at my words. I wasn't regretting what I said. I was tired of trying to be one's lover while having the other on my mind. It was time I took a change, even if it meant hurting the ones I cared about.

"Amy…you can't leave me your like my confidante! Look I'm sorry okay just don't go!"

How pathetic. He was honest I'll give him that but he's still the same jerk he was 3 minutes ago. Then Sally had revealed herself and appeared to be completely healed.

"What are you guys wasting your time for? She isn't worth it so why don't you stop acting like children and go to it!"

Shadow held his stomach as if he weren't feeling well and he staggered a little too. Something sure wasn't right with him and I couldn't figure out what. Then it hit me hard when I saw him cough up blood uncontrollably and collapse to the ground.

"SHADOW!" I shrieked and rushed over to aid him. Shadow lifted his head weakly and glared at Sonic.

"You…if your so damn sure of yourself then why don't you go and save everyone?"

Sonic furred up his eyebrows and replied, "So that's it. You're dying and it's all Eggman's fault so you want me to take care of him. I think…I won't."

Like a good reflex gone badly I flung my hand across Sonic's face and left a huge red mark. He just stood there, trying to make something out of what I just did.

"Heartless! Sonic I never want to see you again!" I began crying and returned to Shadow's side. Princess Sally had her sights on me now but I pretended not to notice.

"Neither of you should follow us and don't bother catching Eggman either! We'll do it all on our own!"

"That suits me just fine Amy! I don't know what you see in him but you'll be back, he can't stay here anyway!" the blue creep yelled back.

Shadow was now passed out and I was to remain strong so I helped him to my home as he'd helped me. Maybe there was no need for this struggle and that Shadow was the one, but I'm still confused and scared. If Shadow really can't stay on Mobius for too long and I have to stop Eggman myself, then will I be unfaithful and return to Sonic? I decided that only time would tell me for sure.

At the Base of Egg Mountain (made up…)

Eggman laughs maniacally and stares up at the sky. He has thoughts of Shadow on his mind and eminent destruction followed by the resurrection of his dear grandfather whom created the hedgehog. He enters his fortress and touches a strange looking cylinder with a figure inside.

"Soon…soon my true plan will commence and Sonic and all the inhabitants of this world will kneel down before me!"

Note: Sorry not much to say but that. Computer virus. Can't type at home. Did this at school. Shadow the Hedgehog game finally out! See ya later!


	11. Dire Need

Chapter 11: Dire Need

Tails came by out of sheer heart and aided me with Shadow's growing condition. Even with his smarts, there was really nothing the fox could do to rid Shadow of this illness but keep him in closure. Shadow didn't like this one bit and as he lay on my bed it was clear that no matter how sick he was he didn't want Sonic taking away his glory.

"I refuse to stay here Amy. There's no way that blue haired idiot can stop Eggman, he doesn't even know what he's planning!"

"And what is that?" asked a curious Tails.

He paused for a moment then rolled his eyes. If we managed to thwart his scheme then he might have created a whole new one. Knowing Eggman it wouldn't be too long.

"In other words you don't know either." I answered for him.

"Not true," he pouted and turned away, "I…just don't know exactly what he's going to do next is all."

I sighed, annoyed by his behavior. "Like it or not you said yourself that being on this planet is making you weak and you won't be able to fight of it gets worse. You're staying here Shadow, so get cozy and relax okay?"

He mumbled something under his breath and closed his eyes. Tails pulled me from out of the room with a worried look.

"Amy this is starting to look really bad. If Shadow can't stop Eggman then we'll have to get help from-"

"HELL NO! I am NOT going to be his little bitch for the rest of my life!" I screamed so loud other boarders started peering their heads in anger.

Tails had his hand covered over his mouth in shock. I wasn't even aware of what I'd said until I finished. "Tails I'm…so sorry. I don't know where that came from. Uh, sorry everyone!"

"Aw shut up, girl!" yelled some pig with a bonnet on her head. "We're trying to sleep!"

When she slammed the door I got myself back together and calmly whispered to Tails. "Look, I know you and Sonic go way back to like the 90's and you're best friends, but don't you think it's time you became your own fox? I mean whenever you two beat Eggman who was it that got all the recognition? When was the last time you heard thousands of girls cheering your name or people calling on you to save them?"

I knew what I was saying was a let down but it was the honest truth. Tails bowed his head.

"Never…" he said in the most depressing voice I'd ever heard.

"Then just this once I'd like to be independent from Sonic and even Shadow. We need to prove to the world and everyone in it that were not just some sidekicks and that we can hold our own! You with me?"

"Yeah, I all for it Amy!" he exclaimed while twirling his cute tails about. "And what about the other guys? They aren't as praised as Sonic either."

Walking back into the room I grabbed the phone. "Sure! Let's start with Knuckles…"

On Angel Island….

A red echidna snoozes peacefully on the altar of the Master Emerald when he is awoken by a loud beeping noise coming from the seat of his fur.

"Yawn…what is it now…" he moaned.

Pulling out his phone he squints his eyes to see who it is. Immediately recognizing the pink outline he says, "Amy?"

"Hey Knuckles! How are you?"

"I'm sleeping…" he said lethargically, "does this call have a point because if it doesn't-"

"It's Eggman. He may have a plan that could be a threat to us all including your island."

"May? Either he does or, he does! But why are you calling me? Isn't that Sonic's niche because if it has nothing to do with the Master Emerald or the Chaos Emeralds then I don't need to-"

"This is bigger than all of that Knuckles…and gigantic compared to Sonic's fat head…"

"Sigh, fine. So long as I don't have to deal with Sonic. When do I need to be there?"

"Preferably now but if guarding the Emerald is going to be a hassle…"

Knuckles glanced out from all directions of the island. "No I think it's going to be a slow day today…"

At Freedom Fighter HQ…

"Victor, gimme the remote! You've been hoggin' it all day!" whined Charmy while flying all up in the alligator's face.

"Gimme gimme never gets!"

"Will you two shut up? I think I heard the phone just now!" yelled Espio.

"Ha ha!" declared Charmy after getting hold of the remote. "Now we're going to watch my soap opera whether you like it or not!"

Victor pouted and shot his eyes at Espio. "hey how can you hear anything anyways, you ain't got no ears!"

"Neither do the two of you genius."

Victor rubbed the sides of his head and Charmy did the same. "He's right!"

The phone rang again and this time it was quiet enough to hear. "Don't bother you guys I'll get it."

"Espio! Do you and the others feel up to helping me with a little task?" asked Amy.

"How little a task are we talkin' about?"

"Eggman you know, crazy humanoid genius bent on world domination?"

"Right. Sure we'll be there in a heartbeat!"

By morning I had everyone at my apartment armed and lethal. This was great! Adrenaline was rushing through me and we hadn't even done anything yet! Our chance had come and nothing, not even Sonic was going to stop it!

Note: Yeah I know. Long wait in all, feel free to chew me out in your reviews cause I completely deserve it! But there is a plus-I have my own laptop! Which means there's no excuse for me not updating sooner and I can make new stories too!


	12. Mediocre Effort

Chapter 12: Mediocre Effort

It was almost dawn on Mobius, which meant the solo star in the sky that glowed faintly was coming up and everyone was still asleep. They would be completely unaware of the rude awakening that was to come. I'll admit I'd rather get my few minutes of sleep in before I go bust heads, but if I'm in a sour mood that may make the job easier. Tails was right beside me and beside him was Knuckles, then Team Chaotix. We were like a chain of strength that couldn't be broken.

The citizens had our backs too. Since many had already linked me to Sonic, they figured I'd be able to take care of Eggman with a cavalry as well. I was going to prove them wrong today.

"Where would Eggman be after the beating we gave him last time?" asked Knuckles.

"The Lost Colony. It's the last of his resources and the only place where he still has some control. My radar already has…two visuals?" answered Tails.

"One of them's gotta be Sonic. Amy…"

"I'm okay with it," I responded swiftly. "so long as he doesn't get in our way."

* * *

The Lost Colony, a sad tale behind frosty, steel doors and walls. Shadow knows only too well what happened here and has yet to tell me all the details. Apparently the most obvious of his memories were of Maria, the girl who kept him company and taught him to love and protect humanity. He did so only to sacrifice his life on Earth and unwillingly came here. I owe him this battle to preserve his existence and give him hope.

Knuckles bashed thorough the doors easily, the challenge was getting past the hoard of mechanical menaces that swarmed over us every time we advanced. My Piko Piko Hammer was fixed, and I was back in action. Dashing through the halls lightheartedly I didn't even notice the monitors glare on my person until I reached the next shutter door.

"Darn, he knows we're here already." I moaned.

"Well duh, Amy. If Sonic's parading around this place then he automatically assumes that he's brought us. Maybe it was a bad idea to-"

"To be here when Sonic probably stole the show…" I complained.

When the shutter opened I was caught off guard by a set of blue spikes. Not wanting to see whose head they were sitting on I closed my eyes and passed right by him.

"Let's keep going guys."

"Where are you going to?" came the familiar voice of none other than Sonic, but in a different tone.

I swallowed hard, trying to think of how I could tell him why we were here. "Believe it or not Sonic, but we're here to help you."

It was feint, but I could hear the scoff.

"That won't be necessary. See me and Eggman finally see eye to eye and we've come to an agreement."

Everyone fell to deaf ears.

"Say again?" said Victor, completely shocked. "We bust our asses to come and get you and you're saying Eggman is on our side?"

"Something's not right Sonic…" added Tails.

"Your right Tails…Victor isn't right. Eggman isn't on our side…I'm on his!"

Out of nowhere Sonic tackles Victor in the gut and sends him flying back into the hall. Before anyone could react to this he'd already taken out Charmy and then Espio.

"Sonic! What the hell are you doing?" roared Knuckles while taking flight to catch him.

I could barely keep up with his speed, and Tails was so dumbstruck he didn't even speak. Once Team Chaotix was sprawled on the floor, Sonic stared down Knuckles with the smuggest expression I'd ever seen.

"What's the matter Knuckles? You look like you've been expecting this from me…"

"No, but you've been in here too long for someone who's supposed to be as fast as the speed of sound. I'd just figured you were captured, not possessed. So do the Chaos Emeralds have anything to do with this evil scheme?"

He didn't answer. Instead he created a whirlwind of destruction around the echidna and left him for dead. It was nearly impossible to escape.

"Knuckles!" I cried vainly.

"Sorry about this Amy, but Eggman made an offer I couldn't refuse. And now there's just one more nuisance to take care of."

He pointed plainly at Tails, who was now showing tears.

"Awww, don't cry for me Tails. I'm not of any worth to you now so you might as well grow up and get lost!"

There was no response. It was as if the world Tails knew and loved was crashing down before his eyes, and he had no control. "Tails don't just stand there, move!"

I grabbed his hand and took a turn from the hall past the shutter we were trying to go into. I had to find another way to reach Eggman.

"Don't bother escaping me Amy. Eggman is always ready, always will be ready!" he gloated.

Why would he turn evil? What possible reason could he have for betraying us and crushing poor Tails' heart? I had to know what was going on and fast, because right now, for real, I was the only one who could save Mobius from destruction.

Note: Only 3 more chapters, but they're gonna be good ones! Keep me going!


	13. Trial of Shadow

Chapter 13: Trial of Shadow

_Maria…Maria…MARIA!_

The name continued to race through Shadow's mind as he lay there in cold sweat. He tossed and turned and clawed at the sky. Whatever he dreamt it wasn't pretty.

In the subconscious…

Dashing down the corridor of Colony Ark with a gun in his hand, Shadow was determined to get out before G.U.N. caught up with them. Maria was far behind, telling Shadow all the while to keep going until he reached the pod. It wasn't until he was inside the pod that he realized how far Maria was away from him. He clawed the surface of the glass, screaming something unheard of.

Maria was on the floor struggling to get up with several soldiers behind her. One pointed a pistol at the back of her head. Tears ran down her eyes and she smiled at Shadow. He leveled down and detached from the Colony. No longer did he see his beloved's face. Only the sound of a gun shot and a gleam of white…

Awakened, Shadow was now on the floor next to the bed; his sheets were wrapped around him in an embrace. For the first time ever he showed his true emotions-in tears. He'd given what Maria asked and he still felt empty and alone. This planet and its inhabitants, they meant nothing…except for Amy.

In a weird way she was just like Maria. She cared for others before herself and loved those who would give her a favor. What had he done?

"Maria…I don't know what to do…" he whispered to himself. "Should I…"

_"Save the people…make them happy."_

"That's it?"

_"She needs you now…they all need you. Go to her…go to Amy."_

"Yes, I will."

He twisted himself out of the sheets and got on his feet. No moping around was going on any more. Time to act.


	14. Breaking Point

WARNING: To Sonic fans and Sonamy fans alike, this chapter contains extreme character distortion of Sonic and unless your daring and like giving flames should not be read by you people! To those who hate Sonic with a passion, enjoy!

Chapter 14: Breaking Point

Trapped! We were trapped within the walls of the Lost Colony like rats in a lab! Tails was still in a daze over Sonic, who has now betrayed us and sided with Eggman. I couldn't really say much to cheer the guy up and in some way even though I was over him it still hurt inside. My knees almost caved in as we trudged down the corridor and I could sense my heart racing faster as we continued.

Not noticing the other halls Tails and I had reached a dead end. When I turned around I could see something slide up along the ceiling. It was some kind of slimy worm-looking thing with a round mechanical ball inside! Even now Eggman was tracking us down.

"Tails! Look up!" I cried.

He only brought his eyes up a slight bit to see it.

"Eggman knows we're coming for him," then suddenly he started to shiver, "that's not what I think it is…"

"What Tails!"

The worm crept even closer to us and it was then I grabbed Tails' arm. "We have to find another way!"

Without warning it began vibrating and a visible gas fizzled out of its body. This was the time to escape but it happened so quickly I was unable to move.

"Tails fly us out!" I demanded.

"I…can't…my whole body's gone numb…"

"…!" I tried to scream, to call out for someone but my voice was shot. The strength was sapped from me and I could feel myself falling into darkness.

* * *

I'm not sure of when I came to, but I could still barely breathe let alone talk. My vision returned and out the corner of my eye was Tails on his knees, bound and gagged to a steel post. I was paralyzed and could do nothing to free myself let alone save Tails. A weight heavier than steel and boulders came crashing down on me.

"Poor Amy, heh heh!"

Again I recalled my former love interest's voice. He taunted me like I was some grade school punk and if I were standing up I would've whacked him good.

"This is what happens to a girl who can't seem to make up her mind. A girl who constantly tries to get something she can't have. A girl who thinks that she can do anything to change the world! A girl like you. Ever since the day I rescued you from Little Planet I knew you were trouble and I avoided you as best I could. But you're so damn danger-prone and helpless I felt like if I didn't save you every time I'd be labeled the bad guy instead of Eggman. That's why I rescued you each time you needed me, my good name was at stake!"

At that instant the boulders and steel crushed me to where I was broken to pieces. All this time I just figured his feelings were none, but now I see him for what he truly is. His reputation was more important than the lives he'd saved. The world's fastest hedgehog…Sonic the Hedgehog…was gone.

Managing enough energy to respond I asked, "So then the others are just in the way? Is Tails just in your way?"

"Actually the little pest has boosted my rep tenfold! He makes me a brotherly figure and really draws in a crowd with that stupid tail twirling."

"Why would you do this Sonic? I just don't understand why you'd give up everything for something so trivial!"

"It's rather simple girl!" called out Eggman, trying ever so hard to be ominous yet again. "I injected Sonic with truth serum, a dandy little invention I stumbled across during our days on Planet Earth. Now he can do nothing but express how he really feels about you and the others and is also confused about whose side he's really on. It all fits to my advantage!"

Something told me Sonic hadn't simply abandoned us on his own. But these were and will be what he really thinks of us and not even Eggman can make that any worse.

"Know what the best part of this is…he doesn't care! Nothing I say matters to him and in a few hours he'll completely black out and forget any of this happened! That Ms. Rose is when he will die!"

Failure seemed to waver over my head each time I tried to do something right. _Could this really be how I am to live my life, relying on the strengths of others? Constantly being rescued? A frail girl who gets in the way? No, I didn't want it to be this way but still something was missing that I longed to have…_

"Sonic," called Eggman, "first dispose of the fox cub…and I want to see it now!"

Tails had been awake for a while now and he'd heard Eggman's command. He wobbled and gnawed on the object that was stuffed in his mouth but he couldn't break free. Still stiff as a board I could only watch in horror as Sonic pushed his hand against Tails' throat. Being gagged only made it worse as now his breathing was being completely cut off.

"Sonic, STOP! You don't want to hurt him Eggman's just using you! He's going to kill you!"

Tails was now coughing. In another minute he would be dead. "SONIC!"

He paused.

"You know what, I can't even count how many times I've heard you call my name. It's so irritating…"

Releasing Tails, I breathed a sigh of relief only to swallow it back up as he approached me with devilish eyes.

"Eggman…Tails can wait but this needs to be dealt with. Come here Amy!"

In the past his touch was the one thing I desired but now it was the worst experience in my young life. His gloved hand traced against my cheek with a tickling sensation. He was trying to tease me, to make me think of him as I did before.

"I'm going to send you away from this world and my life forever. And I'll do it using your own weapon!"

Pulling it out of the hammer space Sonic whirled it over my head and positioned it; sweat was trickling down my neck. I was strong enough to do serious damage with the hammer myself but Sonic, he always seemed to surprise me. I was terrified of being killed especially if it wasn't by evil hands…and I knew deep down he wasn't truly evil. Eggman took his wicked thoughts and twisted them up and now I was going to die by him…Sonic the Hedgehog…

Brightness came sooner than I'd expected. Had I already reached the other side? Was this the place the humans called Heaven? No, it was something better. It was the light given off by the Chaos Emeralds. It was Shadow.

Luckily Sonic got distracted by this blinding light and I no longer felt fear. But concern did linger as Shadow was still ill from the Planet's effects on him. He must have gotten more energy from another source.

The brightness faded and I could see his spiked head and backside from behind Sonic. "Shadow! I'm so glad your okay! How'd you get over the sickness?"

"I know it's corny but I had a dream about Maria's death again and she told me what I had to do to become well. She told me to come to you, make you happy. Once I do that this mental illness will dispel from me. So here I am."

"So you mean that me being rescued will actually help you?" I asked in wonder.

He only nodded and then glared at Sonic.

"That doesn't make any sense whatsoever! I can't believe you let him brainwash you like this!"

Bit by bit my movement returned to me and I could manage to stand up and step over to him. My hand on his shoulder I pitied Sonic from afar. "He hasn't done anything to make me feel any less of an individual. I care about him and he does the same for me. You were just too pathetic to realize what you felt…"

Rage built up and before long he let it out in an attempt to assault me but just as he made one step, Sonic fell over on his side. His truth telling episode was over.

"Well that was anticlimactic." muttered Shadow.

I then ran over to free Tails who was now crying yet again. "Tails, it's okay. It's all over."

"No it's not! This won't go away Amy not now and not ever!" he bawled.

He was right. This incident would go on to scar both Tails and Sonic for the rest of their lives and though I wished I could do more to help him.

"Don't think this is over Shadow! I brought you back to life and I can easily take it away along with hers!"

"Humph. Good luck. I'm not the only one fighting you, Eggman."

"That's right! He and I are in this together!"


	15. The Forked Road

Chapter 15: The Forked Road

Eggman wasted no time in confronting us. He was hovering around in a massive, egg-shaped seat that had a gross burnt color to it. It wasn't just another bad egg pun in motion, it also held a deadly secret-one that was triggered when Shadow found himself on his knees.

"How does it feel, Shadow? Anything familiar coursing through your veins?" he snickered.

"You were the one…the illness I had…it was you…" he hissed under a raspy breath.

"Correct! And with the aid of these new Emeralds found within the core of Mobius I can bring about your death! No one can save you this time!"

Even this loser was looking right through me! There was no way he'd get the better of me after Sonic tried to, not in this or the next lifetime! Shadow had then pulled out a Chaos Emerald from out of nowhere.

"Chaos Spear!" he called out; a dagger of light shot from the gem and sliced into the egg.

"Not so fast!" Eggman yelled holding a Forbidden Emerald (so called because it was said no one could harness their power but somehow Eggman can).

A strange flow of energy coursed through it and was aimed directly at the Chaos Emerald. Energy thatgreat could easily kill Shadow! Acting on an instinct I didn't recognize I smacked the Chaos Emerald out of his hand; it skidded across the room to the other side and imploded.

"What the…Amy?"

"These Emeralds are too powerful Shadow. Not even you could stop them, but I have an idea."

Eggman could obviously hear me. "Doesn't matter how many plans you come up with. I'll still win otherwise!"

"Then why don't you tell us the brilliance of your new Emeralds?"

"Brilliance…thing is I'm not exactly sure as to how these Emeralds work. All I have to do is focus and energy flows out!"

I understood then why they were so powerful and why they were 'forbidden'. The force that came from these emeralds could enter inanimate objects and then the body of a living creature. That is why Shadow was almost killed and that is how we would defeat him.

"Shadow," I whispered, "do you have another Chaos Emerald?" He nodded and took it out to show it to me. "Good. Now try to hit him again."

"But it didn't-"

"…Do you trust me?" I asked with my eyes widened.

"Of course." He answered. Eggman gaped.

"This again? I guess hedgehogs just don't learn from their mistakes…"

"Chaos Spear!"

"Nice try!"

Once more the attack was negated and the power of the Forbidden Emerald entered the Chaos Emerald. "Now Shadow, toss it at Eggman!"

Quickly he did and it just barely touched him when a spherical essence engulfed the egg. He'd put up a barrier just in case!

"Ha ha ha! How do you like me now!" he bragged.

"Damn! I thought that would work!" I spat.

"It would've if that barrier wasn't up. We need more than tricks to pull this off."

Right above Eggman's head Tails was floating downward and carrying…Victor! Then Charmy and Espio flew and leapt from the sides.

"Amy I brought the others!" announced Tails. He had a knack for stating the obvious.

"Don't forget about us two too!" the red-haired echidna glided around in a circle followed by Rouge.

"Thanks guys!" I shouted with joy. We had all the aid needed to take Eggman down. He didn't agree.

"So what? You have some extra hands and I have some more targets."

I smiled secretly. He was unaware of what was going to crash down on him. Knuckles, with his trademark in place, smashed the barrier that held up Eggman's guard. His shock was evident. Tails then released Victor who stomped on the rear engine that allowed Eggman to levitate. He plummeted to the base only to comeback up as four spider-like legs branched out from the sides.

"Man, he won't quit!" Victor complained.

"We'll have to kill him then he'll have no choice but to quit." Stated Espio.

He skated underneath the legs while simultaneously punching the shins. Charmy and Rouge did their share of damage as well. Slowly but surely Eggman was buckling down.

"Noooo!" he screamed, frantically shifting levers.

"Perfect timing." Shadow took out yet another Chaos Emerald and I started to wonder why he had so many.

"Chaos Control!"

I panicked. _He was going to freeze all of us?_ And yet I was still able to move, along with the others. _Was this a bluff?_

"Amy, you and the others get out of here. I'm going to do more than just a Chaos Spear."

The surrounding area encased Eggman like a bubble and he was the only thing that stood still. I was baffled yet relieved and we all dashed out at once. Tails carried Sonic.

As soon as we were a few yards away a booming detonation of red flare fired from the colony. It started to collapse.

"Shadow!" I cried out in fear.

"Relax, Amy. Look up." Knuckles pointed at the sky.

Sure enough Shadow was there in his prime and glory. He shifted towards us; a true sense of pride was in his expression. "Thank goodness."

"I'll get the Forbidden Emeralds…" stated Knuckles about to glide of to the ruined colony.

"Not if I get to them first, Knuckie!" cooed Rouge following after him.

He hastily broke into a run and I couldn't help but laugh at those two. They were so adorable!

"Guess we'd better head out ourselves." Said Espio.

"We'll keep in touch!" exclaimed Charmy.

"Alright. Take care of yourselves!" I waved goodbye to my longtime pals and then turned to Tails and Sonic. What was I to do then…?

* * *

The next day came by so hurriedly I'd wished Shadow would've used his Chaos Control again. After that battle there was nothing left for us to do except bask in each other's warmth. He had spent his most triumphant evening with me in my bed and all things seemed to be meager in comparison to that. But my troubles weren't over . Sonic still had to be dealt with. 

He'd fallen ill soon after the episode with Eggman and took residence at a local hospital. Tails, being a dedicated friend to the end of his days was by his bedside for hours. Eventually I got up the courage to run it by Shadow.

"I think it's time we saw him Shadow. At least to see if he's okay." I whispered.

"…I don't know Amy. He did hurt you…"

"Yes, but I've been attached to him for too long so I can't really forget about him. You understand…"

"If your okay with this." He murmured.

One flashof theChaos Emeraldand we were in his room right by Tails. The fox didn't make any notice of our presence.

"How is he Tails?"

"They said he'll be up in an hour or two. Then I don't know what'll happen next."

Eerie quietness ensued and I couldn't stand it so I turned on the TV. The word about our victory spread faster than we'd hoped but with a different twist-Shadow wasn't in the tale. Sonic was the only hedgehog mentioned in the story, not even I was stuck in the mix. Though I might have been imagining it Sonic had grinned in the corner of my eye.

"Well I'm glad to hear he's okay. We'll come back later Tails. Bye." Shadow used Chaos Control and we left Tails alone with his former idol.

* * *

We weren't recognized for our achievement that day nor were there any congratulations from locals. Our friends however…our true friends…were eternally grateful. Even then we all still knew in the back of our minds that Eggman was still alive. So what good came out of this? 

For one, I can live with the thought of being a heroine in my own right. I have no reason to feel inferior to anyone anymore, and I sure as hell don't need to be rescued. My life is my own and only I can decide how the outcome will turn out. But most importantly I've realized that Sonic was holding me back from my true potential. I was so desperate for his attention and love that I was blinded and almost missed out on a great and more prosperous relationship-one with Shadow.

So Sonic and Eggman can and will live on and they can continue theirgame of cat-and-mouse.Who cares? It no longer involves Shadow and me now that we have each other. And soon enough I'll be far too busy with a third party to save Mobius.

* * *

Note: Thanks to those who reviewed and read this story and even more thanks to JudasFm for putting this story on Library of Mobius. Appreciated the feedback. Don't forget to read my next Sonic story: Diary of Falling Water. It focuses on Wave and her perspective from the time she was 10 to the Sonic Riders era. You guys stay evil at heart! 


End file.
